pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon Character Chat Room
WARNING: There are more than 5 editors on this page. A random chatroom for Fanon Characters (and also the Canon Characters). No Users! '' '''Rules: '''1. No Users as themselves 2. Only 5 people may edit "As long as this doesn't become another RAWEFC…." ~RainbowDash "The admins and rollbacks will be watching this page closely." ~Scuba Part 1 'PJ: Hello everyone. 'Isabella: '''Whatchas doin? (giggles) 'Jessie: Eating sidewalk chalk. Phineas: 'You can do that? '''Isabella: '''Apparently. '''Candace: '''I sure hope this page doesn't become another RAWEFC. '''PJ: '''It won't. '''Xavier: '(appears out of nowhere) Yeah, Mom. Chillax. 'Candace: '''Where'd you come from? '''Xavier: '....The future? '''Jessie: Who the gort ''are you? I haven't seen you before... '''Phineas: '''That's Candace's future son Xavier. '''PJ: '''Oh really? '''Xavier: '''Well bye. (goes back to the future) 'Aliesha: Hello! '''Cain : Hey guys ! (looks at Candace) Heyy Candace... Candace: (Giggle) Jeremy: Errrr....... (breaks pencil) What are YOU doing here ? Cain: '''Chatting. But mostly flirting with Candace. '''Jeremy: Why bother ? She obviously ends up with ME ! Cain: '''How do you know ??? '''Jeremy: '''HELLO ? Did you NOT just see that ? Xavior Is Candace's kid and he has BLOND hair NOT brown ! '''Candace: O_O This is getting a little weird.... Cain: '''So ?! '''Jeremy: Candace did I- (time travel porthole opens) Xavior: Yea, sorry forgot "something" (turns head and yells into porthole) Come on Fred ! Fred: yea, yea I'm coming ! (steps out of porthole) Cain: 0_0 Jeremy: '''D: '''Candace: Uhhh.... Juliette: *Walks in* Bonjour peoples. May I join? Monty: Yeah, me 2. I want to join. Connor: '''I have a knife and i wont use it unless im in '''Aliesha: I guess you guys can come in. Irwin: What about me? Candace: 'Sure....I guess. 'Ange: 'You're all a buncha pitsniffers. '''PJ: '''Shut up. -.- '''Phineas: '''Hey Cain, catch! (throws a football at Cain) Cain: What ? (gets hit with football) Phineas: (Laughs) Candace: Phineas !!!!¡¡¡¡ (chases Him) Part 2 '''Stacy: '(hugs Albert) '''Aliesha: (gags) I hate Albert... Wait...don't we already have five creators editing this? Candace: Huh? Aliesha: I mean, the people I've seen come into this chat are the creator of Phinello and Ange, the creator of Jessie, the creator of Irwin, the creator of Connor, the creator of me, the creator of Cain, and the creator of Monty. Candace: Ohhhh... Irwin: *Looks up* "3 out of 5 users is contributing on this article". Candace: Someone needs to fix that... Irwin: It only says 3. We are good Stacy: '''I fixed it. '''Ange: '''Pitsniffer. '''Stacy: '''At least I'M original. You're just an edited character. In fact, you're an edit of a non-P&F character so you should've been deleted by now. '''Ange: '''Nuh-uh! I AM original! '''Stacy: '''Oh pfft. You LOOK like Angelica! '''Albert: Ah, point out logic. That's my girl. Alfred: (Enters barfing) Candace: 'Hm? What's wrong with YOU, Alfred? 'Beatrice]: Hello. Wait, who am I talking to? I've been standing next to Candace for 5 hours straight and haven't said anything. Candace: ...Who ARE you? By the way, some of you guys need to leave. Aliesha: I'm not leaving. Beatrice: I'm not leaving either. I just came 'cause I like a-(stares at Alfred)lfred! NOTHING! Irving: Someone likes Alfred? EWWWWWW! Cain: Hey, I was like, oh- 3rd here ? Stacy: Um, well, I think Phinello, Ange, Aliesha, Cain, Irwin, Alfred, and Jessie can stay. The rest of you, go to your shame corners! Candace: Yea ! And my Cain Is NOT leaving ! (hugs Cain) Jeremy: >:( Stacy: *Sigh* I need a cowboy... Cain: O_O Albert and Jeremy: >:( Coltrane: Back off idiots! She's mine! Albert: If you are referring to stacy, then lolno, mine! Coltrane: DIE! Buford: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! Coltrane: (puts Albert in a headlock) Irving: Go Coltrane! I've been too short to do that to him myself... Anthony: *steps in and kicks Albert out of Coltrane's grip, then shoves Coltrane away* Anthony: Enough. No fighting here. Cain: Yea calm down. Coltrane:...sorry Albert: (bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep) Perry: Gyuyuyuyuyuyu........ Phineas: Oh there you are, Perry. Perry: *thinking* I've been here the whole time. You and your catchphrase. Beatrice: I'm not leaving. I'm here for Al-dventure? I mean adventure... (blushes) Anthony: So what were we talking about before Bass and Nun-chucks here started fighting? Beatrice: It's like 2:00 in the morning, shouldn't we go to bed or something-Wait, I'm 9,000 miles from home. I live in South Africa. I'll just sleep here. (falls asleep, head in mud) Cain: Well it's 1:32 in Oklahoma... But in Cali it's 11:33 Beatrice: (Wakes up, but ends up in her bed) Good Morning, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Anthony, Alfred, Albert, every-Wait, where am I? Must have been a dream. (The rest of the gang ends up still where they were, Beatrice was just dreaming of being there) Part 3 Alternate Isabella: *randomly comes from the 2nd Dimension* ....where am I? *sees Ferb and walks over to him* Hi... *smiles* Cain: What- the... Alt. Cain: (steps through the porthole an walks over to Cain) Sup, my clone ? Cain: Oh- YOU again... Alt. Cain: Did you miss me ?? (smerk) Cain: As much as I missed getting stepped on by the bull when I was 17... So- No... Alt. Candace: Hey Cain ! (glares at Alt. Cain) Hey, Redneck. Alt. Cain: Shut up ! Alt. Aliesha: Everyone here sucks except for Irving and Albert. Aliesha: ...Ew Alt. Phineas: *comes in with Alt. Ferb in their Dooferals* ...Where are we? And why is no one wearing Dooferals? Phineas: Woah! You're me of another dimension! That is SO cool! Isabella: *sighs happily* Two Phineas's? *sighs again* Steve:Hello, my adoptive father, mother. i am from the future. Phineas: I'm your father! Awesome! (hugs Steve) Isabella: If he's your father and I'm your mother, then..... <3 Steve: note the adoptive. And by the way, please don't have taco night in the future. I hate those. Also, i only chose to get adopted because Mathew is my best friend. Phineas: ....I love taco night.... Alt. Isabella: Wait a second.... *goes to Isabella* You like him? Alt. Anthony: *walks in* Anthony: Who invited you here? Alt. Anthony: *puts Anthony into a headlock* Happy to see you too, me. No really, did you miss me? Anthony: Considering you shot laser through my electric gloves....NO. *breaks out of Alt. Anthony's grip* Alt. Anthony: (smirks) The dude threw a tantrum because his cooking gloves got a hole in them. Anthony: .... Beatrice: (Runs) Finally, I got back. Phineas: Back? You were never here. Beatrice: Really? I- (Portal comes from Second Dimension) Alt Beatrice: Look, if there are alt people here, I'm joining. Beatrice: Oooh, the other me! Who is this me? Ange: '''Eh...I don't like either of you. '''Stacy: '''Hush! '''Albert: Yea! Alt. Aliesha: I love you Albert! Stacy, go die in a hole. Stacy:.... Albert:... Aliesha: Ew, why is my alternate self so weird? Phineas: These alternate people are so cool! Ferb, I know what we're gonna do tonight! Anyone wanna come to the 2nd dimension with us, once we got the portal built? Isabella: Me! Part 4 Alt Steve:I am Kim-Jong-Il's second in command, i shall take over this place with Alt. Doofenschmertz! announcer: Warning:﻿Alt.North Korean/Alt.Doofenschemrtz forces are entering the portal to the regular dimension. Beatrice: Part 3 lasted less than 24 hours. Wow. Alt. Beatrice: I'm going back to the second dimen-(gets sucked into the second dimension) at least thats where i wanted to go-(lands in trap)-not really anymore. Phineas:Well, good luck fighting off alt.Doof and alt. North Korean forces! Candace: Where the glorzak are all these random people coming from? Stacy: I dunno. (kisses Albert) Albert: Heheh..... Coltrane: Grr....... Albert: Oh stop whining Coltrane. YOU have Jenny. Coltrane: Yeah...but go die in a hole Albert. Ferb: (shrugs) Alt. Anthony: *exits room* Anthony: Finally. Well, if Stacy is not with Coltrane, then the world upside down, inside out, and backwards! Phineas: I think you are over reacting. Alt. Anthony: walks in, clothed in a professional buisness suit, no weapons, and a hankerchief* Top of the morning, lively fellows. How are you on this fine day? Anthony:.....see? Aliesha: ...I don't get it. Beatrice: Well, my alternate self is trapped by the alternate Dr. Doof, I never noticed Perry was a secret agent until I saw him in the cage with my alt self, and I'm the only one that has my name bolded. (smacked in the face) The spirit smacks me when I break the fourth wall. (smacked in the face) Phineas: Perry is a secret agent?! What?! >:O Cain: Hey guy's. Sorry I wasnt here most of yesterday- I was having a blast last night ! Jeremy: Ew... Cain: (shoves) Shut up, not like that ! Candace: Where did you go again ? Cain:.... DisneyLand... Jeremy and Candace: D: Not fair !! Cain: Well I had to drag two someones with me... Candace: Who ? >:( Cain:... Yourself and myself... Candace: What ?? Cain: Alt. Candace and Alt. Cain. Candace: Oh- Hey ! Why not ME ? Cain:.. You didn't ask... Candace: Shoot.. Perry: Yes. Yes I am. Here take this pamphlet. Phineas: "So you found out your pet is a secret agent"...I don't want your pamphlet! >:( Perry: Chill out, dude. North Koreans:(stuff) Steve:Oh no. They are going to drop us in middle of a volcano. Part 5 (the volcano drop) Steve:Well, we are above Hawaii in the alternate universe because we got captured by Alt. North Korean soliers. What do we do? Scream?﻿ Beatrice: I have a tracker device on my phone. I can tell that Major Monogram will come and send Perry away forever for revealing his secret in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Major Monogram: (comes in, along with the OWCA security) Agent P, you are fired. For revealing your secret. Beatrice: Actually, I revealed his secret. Major Monogram: Oh. (puts Perry down) Steve:Uh, old man, can you help us? We are sorta above a Hawaiian volcano CAPTURED BY NORTH KOREAN SOLIERS! Monty: *In a random place* Boy, I wonder where everyone is, probably captured by Alt. North Korean soldiers. And what's that? It's already part 5 and I've only said one thing in this entire things! Plus I am aware that there are obviously more than 5 users currently editing this page... eh, I guess it doesn't matter, as long as this doesn't turn into another RAWEFC... Hmm, now if only I can think of a way to randomly insert myself into the story that makes enough logical sense and even though I don't have the slightest idea what's going on... eh, I'll wing it. Aliesha: How did we get captured? Monty:*@ Aliesha* By North Korean Soldiors. Hey, I randomly inserted myself into the story. Horay for lazyness! Major Monogram: I've already told Carl about breaking the fourth wall, now you? Monty: The fourth wall has been brocken alot, I think it's not even there any more. :T Major Monogram: WHAT?! Agent P, forget about whatever Dr. Doofenshmirtz is doing, and go rebuild the 4th wall! Monty: You're sending a Platypuss to rebuild a nonexistant item. o_O Anthony: *revives Alt. Anthony after knocing some sense into him* Alt. Anthony: Pffft. Alt. North Korea is nothing. Try Alt. Switzerland they'll put up a good fight. Anthony: *Put's on mech gloves* I'm gonna enjoy doing this, nobody drops me and my friends into a volcano. Major Monogram: ....I never thought about that.... But, then how are we breaking the 4th into nonexistence if it didn't exist in the first place? Beatrice: You're breaking the fourth wall by mentioning the fourth wall-wait, that's stupid. You can't break something already broke. BTW, I have a history book from the past five days here: Bla bla bla, I come and notice-bla, bla, bla, Isabella's dog Pinky is a secret agent like Perry, bla, bla, bla, it's a long book, so I'm not reading it. Major Monogram: ....Let's stop talking about the 4th wall... It's already broken beyond repair... Isabella: Pinky is an agent too? What? Steve:huh. Note to self:When i come back alive, ask mom what happened to Pinky. I never saw him. Mathew(who is also Jisu's charactor):I think he goes missing on the day before the DNA(Danvil Nuclular Accident) on August- Phineas:As your father I forbid to tell anyone the exact date or else we willl be even bigger trouble. Mathew:I already shouldn't be.(pop) Steve:Meh. I'll see him when we get back. ANKST(Alternate North Korean Solier's Translator):Hello, children and teens of this miserable country. With the glorious funding from Kim-Joung-Il and Dr.Doofenschmertz's evil objects, We shall take over this new-found dimension. Goodbye, and watch out for that lava pit down there. See ya!(pulls leaver) Everyone:AHHHHH! Anthony: *grabsa tight hold of the volcano wall using the mech gloves* Over here, quick! Steve:Yay! Monty: *Looks down at laza pit* Wow, this reminds me of an RPG I played, well, pretty much EVERY RPG I played had a lava pit... usually something random would pop up and save us at a second from our doom. Perry: *pops up and saves you from your doom* Gyuyuyuyuyuyu.... Monty: See, videogame logic never fails! Part 6 PJ: ....I love how I was just tossed to the side. :P Ange: Hush you. It's your own fault. Stacy: (hugs Albert) Albert: (smiles) Aliesha: Wait...why was the page moved to be non-random? Lisa Devine: (also Tpffan's character) I don't know. But ew, Stacy and Albert are here! Blech! Stacy: You got a problem with that? Albert: Do ya.? *Cracks knuckles* Monty: *Raises hand* Permission to break fourth wall please! Major Monogram: No. Monty: Awww.... hey, but like 5 seconds ago,wern't we captured by Alt. Dimension people and were falling to our doom? Why did we randomly go into part 6 of this thing? Beatrice: Alright, now we know that two secret agents were revealed, Perry and Pinky. But who cares-wait, I was a little late saying all this. Major Monogram: I know! I blame PJ. Disembodied Reggae Space Voice: I blame Baljeet. Baljeet: Hey! I've had nothing to do with this! Aliesha: Everyone blames Baljeet. Deal with it. Monty: Yeah, it's I mean we can pretty much blame Baljeet for everything that happened in human history. The titanic, World war 2, the asteroid that destroyed the dinosaurs, Baljeet's to blame. PJ: Yeah. I blame Baljeet too. Kimiko: Watashi wa dare o semeru. Hehehehe...... Stacy: Kōshi wa, anata wa totemo omoshiroidesu. Baljeet: (@ PJ) You only blame me because it is your fault! You started part six, not me! Lisa: @Kimiko and Stacy: Speak ENGLISH! Aliesha: Racist... PJ: Technically Baljeet my creator did. Ange: No breaking the Fourth Wall you pitsniffer! Suzy: What's a pitsniffer anyway? Ange: None of your business you lawn gnome! Monty: Regular insults are too mainstream. Beatrice: Finally I unbolded my name (smacked in the face). What is there to do? Lisa: I'm bored. Beatrice: Me too. Monty: Well you wouldn't have been bored if SOMBODY didn't change parts... *intensivly stares at PJ* Beatrice: According to my tracker device, Alt. Beatrice and Perry will escape in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Alt Beatrice: We finally got out guys. Perry: Finally. We were stuck in there for like a long time. Alt Beatrice: Actually, it was only 5 minutes. Perry: I don't care, it felt like 5 hours. Part 7(Esape from Hawaii) Steve:Now what? Wait (looks at Mathew's pic) oh no. I better go.(pop) 5 minutes later Steve:Back. So, how do we get back to mainland?﻿ Character ©'s *Pops in* To make the © thing, press Alt then 0169 on the right number pad, not the one above the numbers. K thanks bye. ~Phinebella4Ever Cain © Nan the cowdog Aliesha and Lisa © Tpffan5196 PJ © CandaceFan Alfred Tifoz © StacyFan Beatrice © Clamshot Jessie © FossilsDaDaDa Anthony Janero © Scubadave Steve Lee © Jisu Lee Monty Syrup © Kaky Category:Fanon Works Category:P&I4EVAH!'s Pages Category:Dialogue Category:Community Articles